


Cartas

by Puresarcasm



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Slow Build, voy a ir agregando mas tags conforme avance la historia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puresarcasm/pseuds/Puresarcasm
Summary: El mundo de Gerard se vino abajo una fría mañana de enero con la llegada de su carta de reclutamiento.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi primer fic! siempre quise escribir un Frerad con este tipo de temática. Voy a tratar de hacer la trama lo mas históricamente correcta que pueda, si ven errores, por favor díganme así los corrijo!  
> Para que se den una idea, Gerard recibe la carta de reclutamiento a mediados de enero de 1942, el presidente Roosevelt le declaro la guerra a Japón el 8 de diciembre de 1941 y el 11 del mismo mes a Italia y Alemania después del bombardeo a Pearl Harbor.  
> No voy a dar tantos detalles históricos durante el fic, pero si muchas descripciones de lo que vendría a ser el entrenamiento y lo que experimentaban los solados en el frente de batalla.  
> Los capítulos van a ser cada vez mas largos conforme avance la historia y voy a tratar de actualizar dos veces por semana.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo, ahora los dejo leer tranquilos (si es que hay alguien leyendo esto obviamente)

Todavía era demasiado temprano en el mes para que nevara, sin embrago la temperatura estaba lo suficientemente baja para que el vaho se hiciera presente cada vez que exhalaba.  
Hace mas de una hora que se encontraba apoyado sobre el barandal del frente de su casa y si no fuera por el hecho de que ya no podía sentir sus manos se quedaría el resto de la noche en la misma posición, seria una buena idea entrar en busca de un par de guantes y la idea de una bufanda tampoco estaba nada mal, pero todavía no estaba listo para enfrentar la imagen que aguardaba dentro, nadie podría nunca estarlo, en su opinión. Si pudiera calmar su respiración estaba seguro de que lograría oír el leve sonido del llanto de su madre, un sonido tenue que desaparecía en pecho de su hermano menor mientras trataba de consolarla, de convencerla de que todo estaría bien. Sinceramente el también quería creerlo, tratar de ser optimista y por lo menos mantenerse fuerte solo por su madre y su hermano porque mentirles a ellos era fácil, pero mentirse a si mismo en esta situación no era una opción viable.  
Esa misma mañana,que había empezado como una cualquiera, había terminado siendo el día que su sentencia segura de muerte había llegado por correo. Todo el mundo en su hogar quedo atónito frente a ese pedazo de papel, pero Gerard se lo veía venir, el sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el ejercito le enviara su carta de reclutamiento, apenas habían pasado un mes desde que Roosevelt le había declarado la guerra a Japón,Italia y Alemania y los frentes ya se encontraban escasos de soldados.  
Su amigo Ray había recibido su carta la semana pasada y había ido a la residencia Way para despedirse y dejarles su guitarra ''quiero que la cuiden hasta que vuelva y si no considérenlo como regalo de despedida'' , les había dicho a Mikey y a el.  
Desde ese día Gerard supo que el seria el próximo despidiéndose y dejando regalos de despedida. Y ahí se encontraba, apoyado sobre ese frió barandal con la vista puesta en nada, pensando que dentro de 48 horas se iba encontrar en un autobús repleto de infelices que no sabían con certeza si volverían a casa como veteranos o caídos, yendo a un campo de entrenamiento para luego ser enviado a solo Dios sabe donde por una causa que ni siquiera le importaba, pero por lo menos iba a ser recordado como un héroe,no? Gran consuelo.  
''Morir por una causa justa'' murmuro,observando como mas nubes de vaho iban formándose frente a el. Tenia ganas de fumar pero su atado de cigarrillos se encontraba dentro de la casa y aun no quería entrar.  
Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo en un intento de calentarlas, pero a este punto necesitaría el calor de un incendio forestal para que por lo menos sus dedos volvieran a su color original. El rechinido de la puerta de entrada lo hizo olvidar sobre sus manos.  
''Mama quiere hablarte, también preparo café por si tenias frío'' dijo su hermano menor con la mirada clavada en el piso. Desde que había llegado la carta, Mikey se negaba a hacer contacto visual con el, siempre dirigía sus ojos al primer objeto inmóvil que encontraba, como el piso y el horrible empapelado de la sala. Gerard no lo culpaba, con que ojos miras a alguien que fue reclutado por el maldito ejercito? Con orgullo ciertamente no era.  
Por lo menos no en su caso.  
''Ya se calmo?''  
''Si calmarse quiere decir dejar de llorar, si Gerard,ya se calmo. Podemos entrar? Me estoy congelando'' , sin decir mas se volteo para volver a abrir la puerta, sosteniéndola para que Gerard entrara. En menos de 48 horas iba a extrañar el rechinido de esa maldita puerta, estaba seguro.  
Su madre se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala con una taza de café atrapada firmemente entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados por tanto llorar, mas allá de que Gerard no tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo no podía evitar sentirse culpable. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose la hizo volver a la realidad, sus ojos buscaron a los de Gerard y así sin mas, el mayor comprendió el peso de la situación. Todo el acto que estaba poniendo se derrumbo, golpeándolo como el viento frío de afuera.  
De repente se encontraba abrazando a su madre, la taza de café olvidada sobre la alfombra, dejando una mancha que probablemente, llegado el caso de que volviera a casa, seguiría allí.  
Mikey finalmente lo miro a los ojos.  
Su madre comenzó a llorar pero esta vez Gerard la acompaño.


End file.
